


The Ring Pop Incident

by HeWhoShallNotBeCaughtReadingFanFics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Candy, Classroom, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Ring Pops, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoShallNotBeCaughtReadingFanFics/pseuds/HeWhoShallNotBeCaughtReadingFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quarter of the way through the thrilling presentation, he hears it; a small, sultry wet pop coming from the teen beside him. Dean turns towards the assistant involuntarily and then takes a double take to lock his eyes into the inticing relationship between Castiel’s mouth and his own ring pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring Pop Incident

**Author's Note:**

> So I was put in this circumstance the other day, but trust me, it did not end like this haha.

Student Run Lectures. Dean Winchester's favorite. The lecture part is long and horrendous. Classmates that are usually loud and rowdy are thrust up next to projectors um-ing and like-ing their way to explaining the different aspects of the 20th century US History. Although Dean gets the notes, there is one thing that keeps him steady during this week, the food. 

It's complete creativity what these kids come up with. Popcorn for the 1920s, Cookies for the 1930s, Crackers for the 1940s, and Cupcakes for 1950s. Today, there's the 1990s which meant candy and lots of it. As Dean strolls into class, he is mistaken. All the good ones are gone. Disappointed, he settles for the ones on the side. Focusing on what he thought was the most prestigious, he went with the Ring Pops. He took his place at the back corner table shared with the teacher’s assistant, Castiel, only a year older than he and started on his notebook to start taking notes.

The flicker of candy wrappers opening died down eventually and the lecture started with crackling voices of pubescent high school juniors. Dean’s heard it all before in a different high school. He scribbles in his notebook that carries around for looks and takes an occasional small lick at his ring pop. His ears perk up when the group mentions the musical advances and development during the time. They speak of the late, great Kurt Cobain and the grunge movement and he soaks in the information. 

A quarter of the way through the thrilling presentation, he hears it; a small, sultry wet pop coming from the teen beside him. Dean turns towards the assistant involuntarily and then takes a double take to lock his eyes into the inticing relationship between Castiel’s mouth and his own ring pop. 

Dean hears and looks and remembers, too. He remembers how he wants. He remembers why he sits there in the back corner. He remembers why he hasn’t looked away and let him eat the damn thing. Then he remembers why he hasn’t said anything either. He remembers that there isn’t much time left between the two and that he can’t just drop everything to be with him. He remembers that he’s here on someone else’s time. He remembers that in a couple weeks he’ll be at a different school. He remembers why he can’t.

But, oh God, that mouth! 

Tuned out by his headphones, watching God knows what on his phone, Castiel sat there diluted to the fact that he was suckling the ring pop. He swallowed around it, bobbing his head back in forth. 

Then Dean remembers he could if he wanted to. He remembers the time when they first got to know each other two weeks ago. He remembers the tempting words that slipped out. He remembers that he can.

A grin peaks out from his lips and he clears his throat, gaining attention from the assistant across from him. In return is a blue eyed glance and reciprocated, toothy smile. He snorts a laugh and Cas quirks an eyebrow and a small whisper that said, “what?” 

“Nice teeth. Apart of the Blue Man Group, are we,” he cooed.

Whispered laughter erupted from them which was silenced from the teacher across the room diagonally from her desk. Focus, Dean, you’re in a classroom for god’s sake! He refocuses once again on the group presentation. Castiel stirs in his seat, going back to his doodles. 

Then he hears it again; that faint, wet popping noise. Dean stares and doesn’t have the conscience to stop. He’s too busy being frozen into a match between his raw, forest green eyes and the other’s icy blue ones. He’s looking at him and knows exactly what he’s doing. 

He licks the base part of the plastic ring and circles his tongue to the top of the hard candy. He sucks the rim, hollowing out his cheeks and travels down the diamond ring shaped candy. 

Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. He blushes, blood flowing to his cheeks and lower abdomen, making them both hot and ruddy. His head falls down, peaking at the tent in his pants and ganders back to the assistant with a small slurp of his own cherry flavored ring. Castiel grinned around his still in his mouth. 

He continues the swirl up, suck down method over and over. Lightheaded, Dean crossed his legs. What else could he do? He feels that even he grazed himself through his jeans, he’d explode. Castiel is no help. Seeing that he changed positions, he changes his pace. There isn’t any more slow, succulent movements around the sugary treat, but fast, ravenous licks. Dean lets out a long, breathy sigh. This-beautiful-son-of-a-bitch.

Unfortunately, the faster he goes, the less candy there is. The only thing that was left was the plastic ring around his middle finger with stick of where candy once resided poking out.

“Think I’m done,” Castiel breathes.

He walks to the front of the class and throws it in the garbage and Dean looks shattered into pieces. He grimaces, exposing forehead wrinkles that he was too young to have and almost lets out a whine as he sees it being thrown out. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Defeated, he leaves his hands to the side beside him, hanging down next to him, turning as much as his attention and body would let him back to the news broadcast on the Clinton affairs. As Cas is about to reside back in his chair, he kneels underneath the table to tie his shoes and give Dean a surprise bigger than he expected. 

A sharp gasp escapes Dean’s lips which is recovered by a fake cough as he feels Cas suck his own ring. His back is turned to the front the class, almost under the middle of the table. This way he could go about their activities without being watched. Swirling up and sucking down, Cas goes faster than he has ever gone. Dean rests his head on the wall, trying not to say a word or let out any obscene moan, not that he could think of anything at the moment, but then it happens. His slick, wet lips graze Dean’s skin and he palms over his jeans. He leans forward in shock and throws his head back at the wall as he feels himself spilling into his jeans. The loud thump echos and his classmates glance back. He shakes his head in embarrassment and flashes a once-over at Castiel who somehow sprung back to his seat in the past twenty seconds. 

He reviews the clock. About 15 minutes left of class to sit here with a load in his pants. He silently thanks God for being bow legged because this is going to be one Walk of Shame he’s not going to forget. 

Another glimpse of Castiel. He takes the pen in his hand and taps it rapidly. He can feel the hype seeping from his pores. Is that actual sweat on his forehead, too? Jesus. Tweeked out of his mind, Castiel sits there, twitching.

A note is slid to him on the shared table. A flash to Dean who takes a swig at what’s left of his now violated candy. 

"You. Me. Bathroom on the third floor next to Rm. 234. Let’s finished what we started. -Dean"

They both have the same motive now. Just gotta wait for that bell to ring. 

END.


End file.
